


number one

by yaochis



Series: plotless fluff dumps [3]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, goddamn he's cheesy everywhere in my works, this is really plotless, xukun is really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaochis/pseuds/yaochis
Summary: linong complains about xukun always being number one.





	number one

xukun only coos at the big baby seated in between his legs when the "victory" sign shows up above his name, chuckling and poking the other's face. linong only chooses to continue pouting, harshly pressing the buttons on the controller so that the scene on the screen would disappear.

"it's just a game, baby. we can always play another round if you want to." xukun says, resting his chin on linong's shoulder then proceeding to put on his "act cute face" (as yanjun calls).

"but you're always number one, it's not fair! i'm always behind you, and it's as if i can never take your place!" linong complains, hand going up to flick the shorter boy's forehead.

the blonde only makes a fake pained expression (honestly, it did not hurt at all), lips curling up into a smile when linong falls for it and presses a quick kiss to his forehead as an attempt to soothe the pain. "i'm not always number one, baby." 

"you are! see, in the survival show, you were ranked number one in the final rankings and throughout 90% of the show, you always sat at the top seat! on weibo, you're consistently ranked first in several categories too! you're always first in everything!" 

"being first in those things don't really matter to me, you know? what matters to me is that i'm the first to hold your hand, the first person to be your boyfriend, the first person to kiss you. i like it when i'm the first person to see you in the morning, the first person you say morning too, the first name you call out at the start of the day. even if i'm not number one in all these things, it's alright because i'm the last and only guy you kiss everyday, the last and only guy whose arms you sleep in every night. you don't always have to be number one, nong."

"cai xukun!" linong shouts, face resembling a tomato. he looks away from xukun's burning gaze, not wanting to be heated up anymore longer. 

"you are number one in something though," xukun whispers, catching linong's attention and he kisses the other, smiling slyly as he hears the surprised whine from the other. 

"you're number one in my heart, chen linong."

and xukun is person number one to be kicked out of his bedroom that night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! do leave comments or requests!


End file.
